


Production Value

by Hokusman



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Incest, Lesbian, Multi, Orgy, Punishment, Screenplay/Script Format, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokusman/pseuds/Hokusman
Summary: Alex's plan to get even with Luke backfires, leading to some embarrassing consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Modern Family script format (with some artistic embellishment at certain points).  
> Takes place Season 2-ish.  
> For those who haven't seen the Valentine's Day episodes, Juliana and Clive are names that Claire and Phil use as romantic role play alter egos.

MODERN FAMILY

“Production Value”

Written by

Hokusman

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ACT ONE

EXT. DUNPHY RESIDENCE - DAY

INT. DUNPHY LIVING ROOM

Phil is in the kitchen wearing a suit, and holding the phone to his ear. In the living room, the TV is on, and Luke’s curly hair is visible over the top edge of the couch as he plays video games.

PHIL  
So we're all set for this evening? Great. Yes, the deluxe suite please. Old Phil Dunphy doesn’t skimp on the ladies.

Claire enters the kitchen, followed by Alex.

PHIL  
(Looking to see Claire entering)  
Lady, that is. Just one lady. Happily married.

Claire rolls her eyes. Alex heads toward the living room.

PHIL  
Thank you so much. See you this evening. Bye.

Phil hangs up the phone. Alex screams off screen.

Cut to living room. Luke is seated on the couch, game controller in hand, completely naked. The controller rests on his genital area, obscuring his penis. A bag of cheese puffs lay on the couch next to him.

ALEX  
Why are you naked?!

 

LUKE INTERVIEW  
LUKE  
Whenever I can, I prefer to play naked. I find that when we remove the restraints placed on us by society it unlocks to door to our imagination.

INT. DUNPHY LIVING ROOM  
ALEX  
I need to use the TV. The totalitarian president of Egypt has just been deposed. I’m doing a report on current world politics, and this just happens to be history in the making.

LUKE  
History is always in the making.

Luke pops a cheese puff into his mouth and continues playing. Alex turns toward her parents in the kitchen.

ALEX  
Dad! You have to talk to him!

PHIL  
No can do sweetie. Daddy’s late for work. And I need to stop for gas.

Phil grabs his brief case, gives Claire a kiss, and exits.

ALEX  
(Gesturing toward Luke)  
MOM!

CLAIRE  
Luke sweetie, give your sister a turn in 15 minutes.

ALEX  
Fifteen minutes is too late! Ugh! I’ll follow the live blog online but this is not the same.

Luke burps and farts simultaneously.

LUKE  
Who needs gas now!

Alex grimaces and turns away.

CUT TO:

MAIN TITLES

EXT. JAY & GLORIA’S HOUSE – DAY

INT. JAY & GLORIA’S HOUSE – DINING ROOM

Gloria is on the phone. Jay is reading the newspaper, and Manny is sitting down with a cup of coffee.

GLORIA  
Okay Mitch, you two have fun at the erotic theater. Tell Cam I say hi. Okay love you too, bye bye.

Gloria hangs up the phone. Jay looks up from his newspaper.

JAY  
I don’t want to know.

GLORIA  
Cam and Mitch are going to the theater to see the performance of the erotic dancing.

MANNY  
There’s nothing more beautiful in our world than the intimate act of love.

JAY  
(Uncomfortable)  
Don’t say things like that. You’re a kid. And stop drinking so much of that coffee. 

Jay puts down his newspaper.

JAY  
That’s it. Come on, I’m taking you to the arcade.

MANNY  
What?! I don’t want to go there. It’s full of immature children.

JAY  
Of which you are one – or you should be. Come on you’ll have a blast.

 

MANNY  
Mom do I have to?

GLORIA  
Yes, you do. It’s good you two to spend time together and besides now I can go with Claire to shop for her sexy date with Phil tonight.

JAY  
Now I did not want to hear that.

INT. THEATER

Cam and Mitchell are seated in the front row, waiting for the performance to start.

MITCH  
It’s nice to finally have a chance to go out just the two of us. I feel like the last two years on the rare occasion that we go out we’re always with Pepper and five other strangely named men. Either that or we’re at home with Lily.

CAM  
(Concerned)  
Oh Lily. I hope she’s ok with the babysitter.

MITCH  
I’m sure she’s fine. The sitter is a friend of Claire’s. She used to babysit her kids all the time.

CAM  
And look how they turned out. Do you want Lily to be a delinquent?

MITCH  
Claire’s kids are not delinquents. And I don’t think spending two hours away from Lily is going to affect her future career path.

CAM  
She’s Asian, Mitchell. She expects to be educated at every moment. If we slack off now she’ll be behind her peers, and she’ll have us to blame.

 

CAM AND MITCH INTERVIEW

CAM  
We take our daughter’s education very seriously. Baby Beethoven, baby dance lessons, baby fitness.

MITCH  
Baby exhaustion.

INT. THEATER

The lights lower.  
MITCH  
Quiet, they’re starting.

The curtain rises, revealing a naked woman, late 40s, wearing a mask over her eyes.

WOMAN  
Love. Lust. Pleasure. All are fluid and beautiful as a river.

An older stout man, also naked and masked, dances onto the stage. As Cam & Mitch get a good look at him they realize it is Pepper Saltzman.

MITCH  
(Whispering to Cam)  
Oh this is not what I signed up for.

Cam nods. Pepper dances flamboyantly around the woman. Other older men start to dance around in the background.

INT. DUNPHY HOUSE – ALEX’S & HALEY’S ROOM

Alex is on her bed typing on her laptop. She looks frustrated.

ALEX INTERVIEW  
ALEX  
I wasn’t just upset because of Luke monopolizing the TV this time. It wasn’t just that I would have been using the TV for something educational. But this kind of thing happens all the time. And since Mom and Dad don’t really control his behavior, that leaves it up to me to teach him a lesson. But how?

INT. DUNPHY HOUSE – LIVING ROOM

Luke is still playing video games, still naked.

INT. DUNPHY HOUSE - ALEX’S & HALEY’S ROOM

Alex looks like she has an idea. She opens camera app on the laptop then minimizes it.

ALEX  
(Voiceover)  
He might be ok with running around naked at home, but we’ll see how much he likes if I have video that could be sent to everyone at school.

Alex walks the laptop downstairs and sets laptop on the coffee table in front of Luke.

ALEX  
Just thought I’d give you the laptop in case there was a game you’d prefer to play online.

LUKE  
Nice try. Mom already left to go shopping with Aunt Gloria. I’m not giving up the TV now.

Luke turns back toward the TV, and Alex walks away with a smug look on her face.

EXT. DUNPHY HOUSE - AFTERNOON

Phil pulls up into the driveway, and gets out of the car, hurrying to the door.

INT. DUNPHY HOUSE – ENTRYWAY/LIVING ROOM

Phil runs to the kitchen looking for something. He looks around and then runs for the living room. He grabs the laptop.

PHIL  
Yes!

Phil closes the laptop and places it in his bag.

PHIL  
How’s it going buddy?

LUKE  
Not good. I’ve been stuck on this level for hours.

PHIL  
Well I’m sure you’ll get it. Just be persistent.

LUKE  
I haven’t given up yet!

Luke rapidly mashes the button on his controller.

PHIL  
That’s my boy! Gotta go!

Phil grabs his bag, turns around and runs back out the door.

INT – THEATER

Pepper is dancing close to the front row. Cam & Mitch look visibly uncomfortable and try to look away. 

INT – ARCADE

Jay and Manny are present, as are several kids in the background. Manny looks disinterested, as they walk around.

JAY  
Come on be a kid for once. Try to have some fun.

MANNY  
All these flashy games just feel so manufactured.

JAY  
What about pinball? I used to play a mean game of pinball when I was your age.

MANNY  
None of it interests me Jay. I’d rather spend a romantic evening in the company of a lovely lady.

Jay notices two kids making out in a far corner of the arcade.

JAY  
Kids just grow up way to fast these days.

MANNY  
It’s the way the world is going. Keep up or get off the ride.

Jay grunts and shakes his head.

INT – HOTEL ROOM – EVENING

Phil enters the room, sets down his bag, and checks the time.

PHIL  
(To himself)  
Yes! An hour ahead of schedule.

Phil pulls out the laptop, sets it on the nightstand next to the bed, and opens it.

PHIL  
Time to check on the fantasy football team. Gil Thorpe won’t know what hit him after I update my roster.

END OF ACT ONE

EXT – THEATER - EVENING

Cam & Mitchell are walking quickly to their car.

MITCH  
Well I’m glad that’s over.

CAM  
Just keep walking. I don’t want to get stopped by Pepper asking us how we liked it.

MITCH  
I don’t think I could lie to him. The whole experience was the exact opposite of erotic.

CAM  
The choreography was a mess. And the casting was beyond subpar. I could have done a better job with my eyes closed.

MITCH  
With my eyes closed is the only way I made it through the final act.

CAM  
We should make our own erotic production.  
(Thinking)  
Except the camera’s still broken, ever since-

MITCH  
Right, ever since you put Lily behind the camera. You know a two-year-old can’t handle heavy equipment.

CAM  
It was cute.

MITCH  
Yeah, $800 worth of cute.

PEPPER  
(Offscreen)  
Hey guys!

Mitch and Cam look like deer in headlights. They stop walking, they both force smiles as they slowly turn around to see Pepper with an excited look on his face.

EXT. – ARCADE - NIGHT

Jay and Manny are walking to the car. They arrive to find that one of the tires went flat.

JAY  
(To himself)  
Now how could that happen? I just got those things replaced.  
(To Manny)  
You can’t trust anybody but yourself these days.

Jay opens the trunk only to find that the jack is missing.

JAY  
Shoot! Phil must still have my jack.

MANNY  
Guess we’re gonna have to have Mom come pick us up.

JAY  
Not my first choice, but it looks like we’re out of options.

Manny pulls out his cell phone and dials his Mom’s contact.

JAY  
When did you get a phone?

Jay’s phone rings. Jay pulls out his phone and answers.

JAY  
Hello.

MITCH  
(Offscreen)  
Hey Dad, we were wondering if we could borrow your camcorder.

JAY  
Sure, just do me a favor and take out the tape before you return it.

Manny finishes his phone call, puts his phone away, and turns his attention to Jay.

MITCH  
(Offscreen)  
It’s not for anything weird.

JAY  
Fine.  
(after a beat)  
It’s at Phil’s house. They borrowed it for Alex’s 13th birthday party.

MITCH  
(Offscreen)  
Great, thanks Dad.

Jay hangs up.

JAY  
(Muttering)  
That guy has way too much of my stuff. My jack, my camera.

MANNY  
Your daughter.

JAY  
Not helping.

EXT. CAM & MITCH’S CAR – NIGHT

Cam & Mitch are driving home. Cam is behind the wheel. Mitch hangs up his phone and has a slightly uncomfortable look.

CAM  
What’s wrong?

MITCH  
I just lied to my dad.

CAM  
Well did he say we could use his camera?

MITCH  
Yeah, it’s at Claire’s house- we can go get it tomorrow.

CAM  
Great.

 

INT. HOTEL ROOM

Phil opens the door from outside, and leads Claire into the room. Claire is wearing a fancy black dress. Phil makes an exaggerated hand motion welcoming her in.

PHIL  
Juliana, prepare for a night of unparalleled pleasure.

Claire rolls her eyes at Phil’s exaggerated mannerisms but continues into the room. Phil closes the door behind her. The laptop is still sitting open on the nightstand in the background.

END OF ACT TWO  
INT. DUNPHY HOUSE – KITCHEN – EARLY MORNING

Haley, wearing pink pajama short shorts and a black tank top, sleepily enters the kitchen, opens the fridge, and pours herself a glass of orange juice. She sees the laptop in Phil’s open bag on the floor next to the counter. She grabs the laptop, puts the orange juice carton back in the fridge, and leaves the kitchen with the laptop and cup of juice.

INT. ALEX & HALEY’S ROOM

Alex is asleep. Haley is sipping her juice and going on Facebook on the laptop. After a minute soft moaning sounds start coming from the laptop speaker.

FEMALE VOICE  
Oh Clive, you’re so hard.

MALE VOICE  
Just wait Juliana, I’m about to give you a real hard time.

Female moaning sounds. Haley finds the minimized video and opens it. The video is a grainy dark blue with a silhouette of a couple in bed. The participants are unidentifiable due to the darkness.

HALEY  
(Whispering to herself)  
Holy shit!

Alex rolls over in her bed, and turns to face Haley.

ALEX  
(Sleepily)  
What’s going on?

HALEY  
(Still whispering)  
Someone was watching porn on the family computer!

ALEX  
(More alert)  
What?

Alex gets up and puts her glasses on. She walks over and joins Haley on Haley’s bed, and they both observe the video. They see the silhouette of a muscular man in bed over his naked female partner. The man puts a hand in the woman’s hair and plants a kiss on her lips, then mounts her, slowly pressing his large member into her waiting opening. Haley takes a deep breath, feeling wetness between her legs. The woman in the video arches her back, as she raises her chest she takes both hands and plays with her breasts. Responding to the video, Haley takes a hand and slides it under her shorts, and starts rubbing her clit.

ALEX  
(Whispering)  
What are you doing?

HALEY  
It feels really good. Come on you should try.

Haley uses her free hand to gently grasp her sister’s wrist, guiding Alex’s hand down past the buttons on her blue flannel pajama top, and underneath her light blue pajama pants.

ALEX INTERVIEW

ALEX  
I knew it was weird and wrong. And I was still wondering whose video it was. But how often did Haley ever want to spend time with me? And I was getting very hot between seeing that video and looking at Haley. I mean I get it, she’s not unattractive.

INT. DUNPHY HOUSE – ALEX & HALEY’S BEDROOM

Alex and Haley both have their hands in their pants/shorts. They are both facing the laptop, which is now sitting at their feet. Haley is focused on the video. Alex is watching the video and looking at her sister’s hand down her pink short shorts, mimicking her movements. The video now shows the man on his back, and the woman on her knees, bent over and sucking him.

CLIVE  
Oh Juliana, you are such a slutty cocksucker!

Juliana doesn’t respond, but licks her tongue up the shaft of Clive’s cock, causing him to shudder with pleasure. Haley becomes increasingly stimulated, closing her eyes and working her three fingers into her soaking wet pussy. Haley starts moaning softly, transfixed on the sounds of the couple in the video, and feeling the heat of her sister’s body next to her.

CLIVE  
Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Haley hears the sound of Clive cumming into Juliana’s mouth. Haley works her hand rapidly in and out, nearing her own ecstasy. Just as she is almost there, she is interrupted by Alex’s scream, which doesn’t sound like a scream of pleasure. Haley opens her eyes and Alex screams again.

ALEX  
Mom and Dad! AAAH! Mom and Dad!

Haley looks back at the screen and sees that the light has been turned on in the video, and the couple in the video lying together in the afterglow of intercourse is her parents. Haley screams.

HALEY  
Mom and Dad!

The bedroom door swings open revealing Phil and Claire in the doorway.

CLAIRE  
What’s going on in here?

PHIL  
We heard you—

Phil shields his eyes, noticing his daughters in bed together with their hands down their pants. Both girls quickly pull their hands out of their pants.

PHIL  
We heard you calling us.

Both Haley and Alex are at a loss. They sit up in the bed, embarrassed. As they both seem to be searching for an answer the video continues playing in the background.

CLIVE  
(Offscreen)  
Juliana, you are such a dirty slut.

JULIANA  
(Offscreen)  
Only when I’m with you Clive.

CLAIRE  
What the hell?!

Haley reaches to shut the laptop, but Claire snatches it away before she can get to it. Claire and Phil look at the screen.

PHIL  
Wait is that—

CLAIRE  
It’s us Phil. Our daughters were getting off to a video of us.

HALEY  
It’s not what you think.

ALEX  
We didn’t know it was you.

CLAIRE  
Really? Why were you screaming out our names a minute ago?

Phil is still watching the video.

PHIL  
Can I get a copy of this?

CLAIRE  
Phil! Focus!

PHIL  
Right. You girls are in a lot of trouble.

Both girls try to protest but Phil cuts them off.

PHIL  
I don’t want to hear it. You girls march downstairs right now, while your Mom and I decide on a fair punishment.

INT. DUNPHY HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Alex and Haley are sitting on the couch, nervously anticipating their punishment. Haley’s pink shorts are soaked through in the front, and Alex’s blue pajama pants also have a small wet spot.

ALEX  
I don’t know how I let you talk me into this.

HALEY  
Me? I didn’t force you to do anything. And I definitely didn’t record Mom and Dad having sex.

ALEX  
(Thinking)  
Wait—I think that might actually be my fault.

HALEY  
What?!

ALEX  
I turned on the laptop camera yesterday because I was trying to get a video of Luke naked--

HALEY  
(Interrupting)  
I never knew you were so perverted.

ALEX  
No—I just wanted to use it to blackmale him so he’d have to do what I say.

HALEY  
(To herself)  
It's always the quiet ones.

Alex rolls her eyes at Haley just as Phil and Claire enter the living room.

PHIL  
All right girls, your Mom and I have decided on your punishment.

CLAIRE  
Since you girls thought it would be fun to record a dirty video of your father and I, we agree that the only fair punishment was to do the same to you.

HALEY & ALEX  
What?!

HALEY  
This isn’t fair!

ALEX  
We didn’t mean to!

PHIL  
Lying will just get you into more trouble. Now you girls are going to do everything your mother says, and I’m going to record you doing it.

Phil takes out his iPhone, and starts recording.

CLAIRE  
First things first. You girls are going to strip completely naked.

HALEY  
No way!

ALEX  
This is outrageous! Mom! You can’t make us do this!

CLAIRE  
I can and I will. You two gave up your right to privacy when you took away ours. Now STRIP!

Claire has a fire in her eyes that Haley and Alex both recognize, but it looks fiercer than ever before. The sisters look at each other, neither fully recovered from their shared erotic experience from moments ago.

Haley makes the first move, and puts her hands on the hem of her black tank top. Slowly she pulls it up, and lifts it over her head, revealing a pink lacey bra that matches her shorts. Haley looks at her Mom and sees her Claire glaring back so she continues, reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra. She lets the straps fall from her shoulders. Haley slowly slides the bra off, revealing her perfectly round, full bouncing breasts and erect nipples. Alex can’t help but stare at her sister’s breasts, becoming more wet looking at them.

CLAIRE  
Your turn Alex.

Alex snaps out of it and reaches a hand to the top button on her top.

ALEX  
(While unbuttoning the top button)  
This can’t be legal.

PHIL  
(While aiming camera at Alex’s chest)  
You just worry about obeying your Mom, we’ll worry about what’s legal.

Alex undoes the next button and the absence of the fabric on her collarbone immediately makes her feel exposed. Her cheeks flush, and her heart pounds.

Claire glares at Alex, silently urging her to continue. Alex undoes another button, now exposing the upper portion of her growing breasts. Another button and Alex feels her nipples are now almost exposed. The pressure in her body continues to grow and she feels the blood pounding in her head. Knowing all to well what the result will be, Alex undoes the fifth button on her shirt, and her erect pink nipples are revealed to the eyes of her parents and sister, as well as her Dad’s leering smartphone. Alex undoes the last two buttons, and helplessly slides off her sleeves, letting the shirt fall to the floor. Alex looks back and Haley and sees Haley staring back at her chest with a look of arousal.

Haley looks into Alex’s eyes, as if trying to tell her something, and still maintaining eye contact, Haley puts her hands to her wet pink shorts, and lowers them to the floor, revealing a lacey black thong. Alex feels somehow comforted by Haley’s eye contact, and she responds by slowly pulling her pants down her legs to the floor. Alex steps out of her pants, and is now only wearing a very wet pair of white cotton panties.

CLAIRE  
(To Alex)  
Look at you little slut getting turned on by your parents. You’re so wet that you’ve got a cameltoe.

Alex hears her Mom’s words but does not respond, not sure if she should clarify that she is actually being turned on by her sister. She stares up and down Haley’s perfect form, as much mesmerized by her sister’s good looks as she is usually jealous of them.  
Haley locks eyes with Alex again, and in unison they put their hands to the waistbands of their panties, and pull them to the floor. As soon as Alex is out of her panties, she feels a renewed sense of exposure, realizing she is completely bare aside from the black glasses framing her eyes. She quickly puts one hand in front of her pussy, and an arm over her breasts.

CLAIRE  
No covering up!

Claire slaps Alex’s arm with a striking force, and Alex screams at the sharp pain, lowering her arm as she looks and sees a pink mark on her skin where she was hit.

CLAIRE  
Both of you- arms at your sides!

The doorbell rings, causing both Haley and Alex to panic.

CLAIRE  
Here’s an idea- why don’t both of you answer the door.

HALEY  
(Pleading)  
Mom! We can’t!

CLAIRE  
Just do it, or you’ll be in even worse trouble!

Alex feels a drop of wetness running down the length of her leg. She is getting more aroused, but she wants to do anything but comply. Haley’s face is flushed and her forehead is sweaty, and she also looks like she’s trying to find a way out of it.

The doorbell rings again.

CLAIRE  
ANSWER IT!

Claire viciously slaps Haley’s bare sweaty ass, nearly knocking her over. At the sound of the slap, Alex feels a tingling between her legs, and feels more wetness leaking out of her. Haley and Alex slowly make their way to the door, and open the door a crack. Both girls peek their eyes out and see their uncles Cam and Mitch standing outside. Cam is cradling Lily.

HALEY  
Now’s not a good time.

ALEX  
We’re in a bit of a predicament.

MITCH  
What kind of predicament?

CLAIRE  
(Offscreen, calling impatiently)  
Who is it?

MITCH  
(Calling to Claire)  
It’s us, Claire, but we can come back later.

CLAIRE  
(Calling back)  
No, come on in. Girls let your uncles in!

Alex and Haley reluctantly release the door, allowing it to open, revealing their nude forms to their uncles. Cam and Mitch are momentarily shocked to see their two nieces nude, with Claire standing next to them with an imposing look on her face, and Phil holding his iPhone in their direction. The girls quickly close the door once Cam & Mitch are inside.

CAM  
Looks like somebody beat us to the punch on doing an erotic film.

CLAIRE  
The girls are being punished for bad behavior.

MITCH  
It must have been really bad.

PHIL  
(Grinning)  
Oh, it was—

CLAIRE  
Phil!  
(To Cam & Mitch)  
They filmed a dirty video of their parents, so their parents are filming a dirty video of them.

CAM  
Not with that phone you aren’t.

Cam hands Lily to Mitch.

CAM  
I’m getting the camcorder out so we can do a proper erotic video.

Cam leaves quickly runs to the hallway.

CAM AND MITCH INTERVIEW  
CAM  
Mitchell and I share a love of all forms of erotica. Novels, performance, film.

MITCH  
Pretty much anything that doesn’t involve attention hungry elderly men.

CAM  
Ever since we saw that travesty on stage we’d wanted to create our own production. And by some miracle when we came to get the camera, we were given the models for our erotic film.

MITCH  
Porn, Cam. Just say porn.

Cam eyes Mitch derisively.

INT. DUNPHY HOUSE – LIVING ROOM

Haley and Alex both look mortally embarrassed. Alex starts to take a step backwards.

CLAIRE  
(To Alex)  
Don’t even think about it.

Cam returns with the camcorder. Phil puts away his phone, disappointed.

CAM  
I have the perfect idea how to get this production started.  
(To Claire)  
With your permission.

CLAIRE  
(Motioning toward Haley & Alex)  
Be my guest.

CAM  
Now what does every good punishment story start with?  
(Cam does not pause for anyone to respond)  
That’s right- a bare bottom spanking. Claire, who would you like to be the first recipient?

Claire does not hesitate. She grabs Haley’s wrist and roughly pulls her to the couch.

HALEY  
(Trying to keep her balance)  
Mom! Mom!

CLAIRE  
Don’t ‘Mom’ me, young lady. You earned this.

In one motion Claire sits down on the couch, and pulls Haley up onto her lap, then turns her so her round bubble butt is facing upward, and her face is facing the couch cushion.

HALEY  
Mom you can’t—

Haley is cut off as the first smack of Claire’s hand falls on her round plump butt. Haley screams in pain. As Claire lifts her hand, a pink mark is visible on Haley’s bottom. Claire slaps her hand down on Haley’s other bare cheek, causing a second marks to appear, as Haley screams in pain, and her head falls against the couch cushion. Cam moves around the front of the couch making sure to film the spanking from every angle. Claire continues beating down painful smacks on her daughter’s ass. Cam zooms in the camera on Haley’s face to see that tears are now streaming from her eyes. As Haley’s sobs become stronger she no longer has the breath to scream with each of Claire’s harsh slaps to her bottom. Soon enough Haley’s face is covered in tears, and she is sobbing loudly. Claire continues with several more smacks to Haley’s sore bottom. Finally Claire stops spanking her daughter. Cam moves the camera to Haley’s ass, showing several red marks and bruises. Claire looks pleased that she has reduced her 16 year old to this helpless state.

Claire lifts Haley off of her, but Haley doesn’t get up; she just lies with her face still on the couch cushion, kneeling on the floor in front of the couch.

CLAIRE  
Now will you ever invade your parents’ privacy like that again?

HALEY  
(Sobbing)  
But Mom—

CLAIRE  
(Interrupting)  
Will you?!

HALEY  
(Sobbing)  
No, Mom.

CLAIRE  
And will you do WHATEVER your Dad and I tell you to do from now on?!

HALEY  
(Sobbing)  
Yes, Mom.

CLAIRE  
That’s right.

Claire gets up from the couch.

CLAIRE  
(To Haley)  
Get up! And stand in the corner facing the room so we can all see what a naughty girl you’ve been.

Haley slowly gets to her feet. She is covered in sweat and tears; her face is red from crying. She reluctantly obeys her Mom, and stands in the corner with hands at her side and her bare pussy and tits facing everyone in the room. Haley’s ass still feels like a stinging fire.

CLAIRE  
All right, Phil, your turn.

PHIL  
Wha—what did I--?

CLAIRE  
No Phil, your turn to GIVE a spanking.

PHIL  
Oh, right. Uh--

Phil turns and looks at his naked 13 year old daughter. He sees the anxious look on her face, making him uncomfortable.

CLAIRE  
You don’t expect me to do all the work, do you?

PHIL  
Of course not.  
(To Alex)  
Come on Alex.

Cam focuses his camera on Alex, as she hesitantly looks at her Dad. Phil walks over to her and takes her hand.

PHIL  
The sooner we do this, the sooner it will all be over.

Phil walks Alex over to the couch. Phil sits down on the couch, and guides Alex on top of him, so that she is in the same position Haley was moments ago. As Phil sees Alex’s bare ass in front of him, and feels her bare soft pussy pressed up against his crotch, his heart starts beating hard making him uncomfortable at the realization that he is becoming aroused. He decides the best way to deal with this discomfort is to get over with his task, so he raises one hand, and then lowers it quickly, laying a hard smack on Alex’s soft bare ass. Alex flinches and screams, surprised at how hard her Dad slapped her. Before Alex can recover she feels an even harder smack, causing her to double over as her glasses fall off and her face lands flat on the couch cushion. She feels the wetness against her cheek from her sister’s tears. As the slaps continue, tears begin forming in Alex’s eyes, and start falling down her cheeks, joining her sister’s on the wet cushion. With each smack the pain intensifies, causing Alex to flinch and see stars each time. As if adding insult to injury, Alex begins to also feel a growing bulge in her Dad’s pants pressing up against her bare pussy. Phil gives Alex a couple more swats and then on the final swat lingers his hand on Alex’s warm round reddened behind. He rubs his hand across her butt cheek, which causes the bulge in his pants to grow even larger. Phil blinks remembering how inappropriate it is to get turned on by his daughter. He takes his hand of Alex’s bare bottom.

PHIL  
(Hoarse voice)  
That’s enough hon—  
(Clears throat)  
That’s enough honey. You can get up now.

Alex gets up and stands in front of him. She has trouble seeing through her teary eyes without the benefit of her glasses, but she is pretty sure she sees the bulge in his trousers.

CAM  
All right now that the painful part is over, it’s time for my favorite part: Kiss and make up. Haley and Alex I need you to kneel on the carpet, facing each other.

Alex can barely see Haley from across the room, but Haley walks slowly over to where she is, and stands face to face with her. Alex sees Haley’s face stained with tears. They both drop to their knees still facing each other. To Alex’s surprise, Haley reaches out and takes her hand. For a moment all the pain and humiliation of her nude spanking melts away as Alex focuses her senses on the soft touch of her older sister’s hand. Haley reaches out her free hand, which Alex meets, the two sisters intertwining their fingers together. Alex’s peripheral vision is still very blurry from tears and not having her glasses, but as she focuses her gaze into Haley’s eyes, she feels a comforting connection that she seemed to have missed from her sister for so many years. Even as Haley’s face still looked disheveled, Alex now sees strength in Haley’s eyes, as if Haley is somehow sharing her confidence through her gaze.

HALEY  
(Softly)  
Don’t worry sis, we’ll get through this.

Haley puts her arms around Alex and pulls her close, putting her lips to Alex’s ear.

HALEY  
(Whispering)  
Just follow my lead.

Alex breathes heavily at Haley’s words. Haley pulls back only slightly, then closes her eyes, and leans in, pressing her soft lips against Alex’s. Alex stares at the close view of Haley’s closed eyes for a moment, then closes her own eyes and puts her arms around Haley’s soft back, reciprocating her kiss.

ALEX INTERVIEW

ALEX  
Well if watching porn with Haley was wrong then this was really wrong. But it felt a lot better than I thought it would, like Haley was finally sharing something with me that I never thought she would want to.

INT. DUNPHY HOUSE – LIVING ROOM

Haley and Alex are open mouth kissing, and holding each other closer now, so that their breasts are pressing against each other. Cam is beaming, as he videos his two nieces making out.

CLAIRE  
This is all well and good, but you saw us doing way more than kiss. Now I want to see both of you on the floor in a 69!

Alex clearly has no idea what significance 69 has besides being the product of 13 and 3. Haley again takes the lead, gently guiding Alex to the floor. Alex feels renewed stinging pain on her butt as it touches the carpet.

HALEY  
How you were kissing me just now- kiss me again- on my other lips.

Alex gasps as it dawns on her what is being suggested.

HALEY INTERVIEW

HALEY  
No, of course I didn’t want to do it. But Mom had me totally cornered. I just wanted to get it over with. And hey- if Alex and I get some pleasure out of the experience then good for us.

INT. DUNPHY HOUSE – LIVING ROOM

Alex is laying flat on the floor, with Haley kneeling over her. Haley lowers her mouth onto Alex’s wet pussy, sending a shiver down Alex’s spine. As Haley lowers her pussy onto Alex’s mouth she feels her younger sister’s warm breath on her most private part. As her pussy makes contact with Alex’s mouth, the wetness from her pussy falls into Alex’s mouth. Haley uses her hands to spread Alex’s tight pussy lips, and licks her tongue inside Alex’s pussy. Alex shivers uncontrollably as she is overcome with pleasure. Alex tries to reciprocate, extending her tongue into the pussy spread over her head. Alex’s breaths are becoming more rapid between the feeling of Haley’s wet pussy on her face and the growing pleasure created by Haley’s probing tongue. Alex can’t hold it in anymore, her breaths quicken and deepen and she moans a long drawn out moan. Alex stops trying to reciprocate, focusing only on the feeling of her sister’s magical tongue pleasuring every inch of her insides. Alex lets out a loud, long moan, her toes curling and her muscles tensing as she reaches the first blissful climax of her 13 years. Alex’s pussy juices gush out, covering Haley’s face.

LUKE  
(Offscreen)  
Holy SHIT!

Cam, Mitch, Phil, and Claire look toward the sound of Luke’s voice, to find him at the top of the stairs, naked as the day he was born, with a raging 5 inch boner.

CLAIRE  
Language!

Cam and Mitch are clearly drooling over the sight of Luke’s erect cock.

MITCH  
(Forgetting himself)  
Hey Luke do you want to be in our video?

CLAIRE  
God Mitch, keep it in your pants.

LUKE  
Hell yeah I do!

Luke runs down the stairs not caring about all his family seeing him naked, only focused on the sight of his sexy naked sisters on the floor.

CAM  
All right here’s what we’re going to do.

Cam has Alex and Haley trade places so Haley is on the bottom. Phil is sent to the kitchen to get some vegetable oil, which is used to lube up Luke’s cock. Haley and Alex are made to start licking each other again. Luke is positioned over Alex. Alex is still weak from her orgasm as she feels her younger brother’s cock pushing at her tight asshole. Alex tries to resist, but the lubrication does its work, and Luke’s cock enters, stretching Alex’s asshole. Luke’s rock hard cock throbs as he works it in and out of Alex’s ass. He feels his oldest sister below him licking Alex’s pussy. Alex feels uncomfortably full but at the same time feels pleasure as her brother fucks her asshole. At the same time Alex works her tongue into Haley’s wet pussy, doing a better job of pleasuring Haley this time.

Claire looks and sees Phil’s hard cock tenting his trousers. She reaches over and grabs him through his pants.

PHIL  
What are you doing?

CLAIRE  
I see how horny you’re getting watching your kids fucking.

PHIL  
Yeah—I am. Just—careful or I might cum.

CLAIRE  
Why don’t you cum-  
(Pointing)  
-right there.

Claire unzips Phil’s pants and pulls out his cock, stroking him. She guides him over to Alex’s head and leads him to stroke his throbbing cock. It doesn’t take long watching his kids in a threesome, before Phil shoots three long thick streams of cum out, hitting Alex in the hair and face. Alex breaks away from her sister’s pussy and looks up to see her Dad’s cock dripping hot white cum onto her face. Just then Luke pushes his cock hard into Alex’s ass; shuddering with his own dry orgasm he reaches around grabbing Alex’s breasts for support.

EXT. – DUNPHY HOUSE – DAY

Jay, Gloria, and Manny have just gotten out of the car and are walking to the front door.

JAY  
I just don’t get kids these days. When I was a kid we enjoyed the simple things like playing in a treehouse or exploring an abandoned building. All I hear Manny talk about is girls this and women that.

GLORIA  
Ayy Jay, this is not the 1930s. Kids going to be having the sex you know.

JAY  
How old do you think I am?

Jay rings the doorbell. Mitch opens the door holding Lily. As the door opens fully, Jay, Gloria, and Manny are shocked to find Haley, Alex, and Luke engaged in a threeway, with Phil’s spent cock dripping cum onto Alex’s hair.

JAY  
(To Gloria)  
I see what you mean.

GLORIA  
What is this you are doing?

Mitch closes the door once Jay, Gloria, and Manny are inside.

CLAIRE  
Haley and Alex are being punished.

CAM  
And I’m filming.

Luke pulls his now soft penis out of Alex’s ass and falls back flat on the carpet.

LUKE  
And I’m exhausted.

PHIL  
I feel you buddy.

MANNY  
If Haley is undergoing a punishment of a sexual nature, may I make one small request?

CLAIRE  
(Rolling her eyes)  
Yes, Manny. Haley can give you a blowjob.

Manny’s eyes light up.

CLAIRE (V.O.)  
What is family? Our families are a product of our love. We are connected to each other by the love and trust that we provide for and count on from our family.  
Ultimately, it’s up to us as parents to keep that relationship from drifting away from trust, and on the path of love. How do we do that? It’s not easy.  
Sometimes it means being quick to rebuke our children when they veer; sometimes it means showing just how deep the bond of familial love can go. Sometimes you end up doing a little of both.

MONTAGE (taking place simultaneously with Claire’s voiceover)

-Haley gets on her knees in front of Manny. She unzips his khaki shorts and pulls out his erect 4-inch penis. Manny looks down at her gleefully as she engulfs his penis in her wet mouth. Alex watches as her sister bobs up and down on her young uncle’s cock. Cam circles them, zooming and panning the camera.

-Haley pulls away and jacks off Manny, allowing him to cum his small load on her face. Haley gets up and looks into Alex’s eyes. They smile at each other, both with cum stained faces. Haley holds out her hand to Alex, which she takes. They intertwine fingers, Haley squeezing Alex’s hand gently.

-They look to see that Claire has removed her pants and panties and is sitting open-legged on the couch, with Luke’s face buried in her pussy. Jay tries to look away from the sight of his exposed daughter, but Gloria giddily keeps drawing his attention back to the action.

-Cam sets up a foursome with Alex on the floor, Haley above her in a 69 position, Manny ready to penetrate Haley’s asshole, and Luke trying to get underneath to penetrate Alex’s asshole again. The four kids all promptly fall over and everyone starts laughing, except Jay who still looks very uncomfortable.

 

PHIL AND CLAIRE INTERVIEW

PHIL  
And sometimes it ends up being one of the most erotic experiences of your life.

Claire gives Phil a stern look.

PHIL  
You have to admit.

Claire relaxes and smiles.

CLAIRE  
It was totally hot.

Claire and Phil look at each other and smile.

 

END OF ACT THREE

TAG

INT. DUNPHY HOUSE – LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

CLAIRE  
(off screen, calling from top of stairs)  
Phil, come to bed.

PHIL  
I’ll be right there honey!

Phil is sitting on the couch with the laptop in front of him, blue glare from the screen lighting up his face. 

JULIANA (offscreen, voice coming from laptop)  
Clive you just make me so wet!

CLIVE/PHIL (offscreen voice coming from laptop, Phil also mumbles in unison with his digitized voice)  
You are a naughty one Juliana!

Sounds of Juliana giggling coming from the laptop. Phil stares at the screen, grinning.

 

INT. – CAM & MITCH’S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM

Cam & Mitch are on the couch eating popcorn, watching their video on TV.

MITCH  
You really did an excellent job with the camera.

CAM  
What about you- suggesting Luke join in? I don’t know if I would have had the courage.

MITCH  
It didn’t really take courage- just horniness. Did you see that package on him?

CAM  
I know! If I was that big when I was his age I would have been the most popular boy on the farm.

 

INT. DUNPHY HOUSE – ALEX & HALEY’S ROOM

Alex and Haley are fast asleep, lying together naked in Haley’s bed. Alex’s head is resting on Haley’s shoulder, and their arms are wrapped around each other. A breeze blows through the window, causing Alex to unconsciously hold her sister tighter.

FADE OUT.

 

END OF SHOW


End file.
